Terra Incognita, Issue 1
|pages = 32 |date = 2367 |altcover = Terra Incognita 1 RIA.jpg |altcover artist = Elizabeth Beals |altimage = Terra Incognita 1B.jpg }} Terra Incognita, Issue 1 is the first issue of IDW Publishing's comic series, Terra Incognita. Description :On the heels of the blockbuster THROUGH THE MIRROR miniseries comes a brand-new NEXT GENERATION series, featuring untold tales of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D! Following their clash with their villainous doubles from the Mirror Universe, the Enterprise crew returns to business as usual, little realizing the serpent in their midst – one of their own has been replaced! What does Mirror Barclay want, and what's to become of his Prime-universe counterpart?! From the creative forces behind [[Mirror Broken|''Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken]] and [[The Light of Kahless|Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless'']]! Takes place during Star Trek: The Next Generation's critically acclaimed fourth season! Featuring covers by Mirror Broken co-creator and designer J.K. Woodward! The unexpected twist ending of Through the Mirror continues! Summary ; Life aboard the Enterprise is unusual by definition. And yet today, Reginald Barclay finds himself bound and kept prisoner by... ! After making sure his counterpart is up to speed on the strange going-ons, the Terran Barclay explains that, as of this moment, he is Reginald Barclay and he will be living their life right. His first duty is to feed Spot who is...significantly different than the one from his universe. In the captain's ready room, Picard informs his senior staff that they must put repairing the Martorelles Array on hold and respond to a distress call from the nearby whose warp drive has broken down in the midst of transporting Vulcan ambassadors to meet with Cardassian delegates. Picard then emphasizes the importance of this mission, ever since the Battle of Wolf 359, Starfleet simply cannot afford to go to war with any of its many enemies. As such, the Hood making its rendez-vous on time is just as much about showing strength than it is about peace. In Ten-Forward, Riker and Troi discuss the sorry state of their fleet before Crusher joins them to discuss the Federation-Cardassian War and the possibility of peace with the aliens as a result of its fallout. Barclay then swaggers in and makes his way to the bar ordering a whisky much to the confusion of Guinan who finds something...off about him. No sooner has Barclay spat out the synthehol is he called off to engineering. Catching up to La Forge, Barclay is incensed to find he cannot get a word in as the commander chats up Ensign Sonya Gomez. The three beam over to the Hood and are greeted by Robert DeSoto. The reunion between La Forge and his old commander is soon spoiled by the irate Vulcan ambassadors before the engineering crew sets to work. Internally, Barclay is convinced that this petty squabbling is what results from the decadent and soft Federation lifestyle. In engineering, Lieutenant Davis Mora explains that for the past three days, the Hood has been getting 37% less efficient at going to warp before the drive completely gave out. From his time in repairing the broken down , Barclay instantly recognizes that this is a simple plasma injector problem. All the drive needs to start again is a reboot and some minor realignment. Attempts to voice this however are shot down and Barclay soon finds himself working on La Forge's pointless attempt, recognizing he will have to shatter the crew's perceptions about his counterpart if he is to make a name for himself. Hours pass and the solution is no closer to be found. Tensions are running so high that Picard is being forced to beam over to try and soothe the concerns of the Vulcans. Hearing that two captains will be in engineering, Barclay hatches a plan. As the two men enter with an ambassador, coolant begins to leak and everyone evacuates save Barclay who runs back into the gasses and quickly sets everything right. After he explains his actions, La Forge humbly apologizes for earlier while the captains sing his praises. In his quarters, Barclay muses to his counterpart that the reason La Forge didn't know what to do was because Federation ships are so meticulously maintained, they've never had to do a cold reboot. After he mocks his counterpart's passivity one last time, he sardonically excuses himself for the night. He has a hot date with Ensign Gomez. References Characters :Reginald Barclay ( ) • Jean-Luc Picard • Deanna Troi • William T. Riker • Wesley Crusher • Beverly Crusher • Guinan • Data • Geordi La Forge • Sonya Gomez • Miles O'Brien • Robert DeSoto • Davis Mora Starships & Vehicles : ( ) • ( ) Appendices Images Davis Mora.jpg|Davis Mora Cover(s) Terra Incognita 1 RIB.jpg|RI B cover by J.K. Woodward. Related Media * }}: Starfleet's military strength is still drained from the humiliating loss at Wolf 359. Data again offers philosophical reasons for resisting upgrades to his body. Connections (Terra Incognita) | before = Through the Mirror, Issue 5 Ripe for Plunder, Chapter Five | after = Terra Incognita, Issue 2 }} External link Category:TNG comics